This investigative program is designed to determine the effect of transfer factor immunotherapy in patients with cancer. The donors of transfer factor will be patient relatives or contacts who are demonstrated to have cellular immunity to the patients' tumor antigen by the migration inhibition factor (MIF) assay. The patients cellular immune status in terms of general lymphocyte function as well as specific tumor immunity as detected by lymphoblastic transformation and MIF assays will be assayed prior to and at regular intervals after administration of large doses of transfer factor. In addition to these in vitro assays, the patients' clinical response will be carefully evaluated following transfer factor therapy. In concert with these clinical studies will be the development of a reproducible in vitro assay of transfer factor and methods for a more efficient production and isolation of this unique immunologic tool.